Drag
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Shiki gets put into an experiment by Ichijo. See the results.


Drag

**Evil ideas that I get after midnight! Evil muses! Explanation for all this, reading the fanbook for Vampire Knight some more and I got through Shiki's profile and one of the ideas that someone submitted, gave me an idea. So I don't own Vampire Knight. I thank "Woodpecker, Hokkaido" for the submit that he or she did. **

"Oh Shiki!" Ichijo hollered as he poked his head into what used to be his living room before Shiki started crashing there. Looking around, he expected to see his friend laying on top of his bed, waiting for Rima to show up and snatch him for another photo shoot. He was there all right, reading one of the manga that Ichijo got him addicted to.

"What is it?" Shiki asked absentmindedly as he flipped the page to the comic. Glancing at his roommate quickly, he turned his attention back to the book so he could finish it and get some sleep before class started that night.

"I have a surprise for you!" The blond vampire chimed as he walked in, closing the door with his foot as he dropped bags down, two of them being new manga and the rest being clothes that he 'borrowed' from Rima and Ruka.

"Is it the new volume to that one manga you showed me?" Shiki asked with a slow blink, his eyes slightly hurting from them wanting to close and let him sleep. Reaching up, he rubbed them quickly so he could get back to the book, hoping that it wouldn't end in another cliffhanger like the last one did. "Or is it some more Rakugo?"

"It's possibly better." Ichijo chimed once more, digging through one of the bags.

Closing the book after placing a piece of paper in it as his bookmark, he set it down on his pillow so he could lean up and stare at the blond vampire teen. Blinking and feeling the pressure behind his eyes from the lack of sleep, he really wished he could go to bed at that moment. "What is it?"

"This!" Ichijo revealed as he pulled out a black dress that went to a woman's knees. "I have a little theory going on in my head, it might sound crazy but I want you to be my guinea pig for this."

"Why me?" The brunette asked, staring at the teen like he lost his mind – which he really did think Ichijo did.

"You'll see. Now put this on and I'll help you with the rest. Being around my mother does have some perks to it." The vice president ordered as he tossed the dress at his friend. Digging through the bags, he grabbed the matching high heeled shoes and the make up that he would need. The next break, he was going to thank his mother with a lot of tea making.

Shrugging, Shiki worked off his clothes before pulling on the dress. He felt naked but he wouldn't voice his opinion out because he was lazy and didn't want anyone to barge in if they heard it.

"Now hold still for me." Ichijo pleaded as he started to work on the eyeliner and mascara.

Once he was done, he glanced at his friend, knowing that his theory just might work. "Okay, thank you so much for this. I'll let you read the new volume first."

"So you lied to me saying you didn't get any new ones!" Shiki accused as he walked out of the room and down the hall.

Minding her own business and waiting for any calls from her manager, Rima strolled down the hall with only a few research books in her hand. Something caught her attention, making her pause in the walkaway as she stared down another hall. There was a woman with short brown hair, staring off into space like she was lost. She wondered if she would walk up and see what the matter was but didn't pay any attention and went on walking.

Aido, the grouchy member of the Night Class couldn't get sleep since he was getting annoyed by research institutes wanting him to help them on their work. Each one he declined because of all the objectives he had to do for his own work in the classroom. Strolling down the hall, someone was walking toward him – a girl.

Smirking to himself, he picked up his pace so he could get closer to her. He knew she was a vampire from the scent she carried but he couldn't help but be distracted by her looks. Once he deemed it close enough, he started talking. "Hey, are you lost beautiful. I could help you with getting to a room or wherever you need to go."

Shiki stared blankly at him before walking away.

Ichijo summoned everyone into the entrance of the dorms, wanting to reveal his little project.

"What's this all about Vice President? Do you even know what time it is?" Ruka asked sleepily as she walked down the steps like a zombie.

"Yes I do. But say hello to Shiki!" The blond vampire revealed, pointing to his roommate who was still dressed in drag.

"That can't be Shiki, if that was who I saw in the hallway, damn you are so much prettier then me!" Rima blurted out, glaring at her fellow model.

"I agree with Rima but I flirted with him." Aido complained as he bowed his head.

"So I guess my test was a success, thank you Shiki." Ichijo thanked his friend who was already walking up the steps to read and sleep.

**I hoped you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
